Longing for your touch
by GloriousNymph
Summary: Today the Host club has a day of, meaning no frantic school girls. What will they do on this rare day? Breaking rules? Will Tamakis love for Kyoya be answered? Slash, smut or what you call it, ONESHOT! ;D


**This is my first Ouran fanfic (and my second fanfic on this site wohoo) and of course it just had to be Tamaki and Kyoya ;D. I dont own Ouran or anyone of the Hosts, they are owned by Hatori Bisco ^^. Please say what you think so I can do better next time ;P**

* * *

Of longing for you

Tamaki knew that all the members, apart from Haruhi, thought he was in love with her. To him it was a little bit funny, because he wasn't. Actually, he did love her like a daughter, or at least a sister. She was the first girl to get to know him without falling head over heels in love with him.

But because he thought it was a funny thing, he played along. Acting stupid and knowing nothing about love. He had learnt those things from the years he had lived in Japan. His grandmother thought he was stupid, so he acted stupid. Because having a brain wouldn't make her like him more. And the love part, well that came naturally.

There was someone he did love, and that person was also one of the reasons he played along in the game. It wasn't like he was embarrassed about it or anything. He actually would prefer that he knew how much he loved him, how many times he looked at him when he wasn't aware, the long nights he spent only thinking about him. The longing, it was so strong. Wanting to hold, wanting to kiss, wanting to feel. To love and be loved.

But that was the reason he didn't come clean with his feelings, _be loved_. Even if the longing drove him mad, the pain of being rejected would be worse.

So he played, because when he played he would still be able to love him and be near him. A rejection would probably mean him wanting to end it all, their friendship and the fact that they ever knew each other. Playing was fine.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was walking towards the third music room, where he knew his fellow Host clubbers were waiting. Today the club was closed to the public, meaning the frantic girls of the school. He let out a deep sigh. "Finally" he thought, thinking about all the hours he would have to spend if Kyoya had not suggested this _resting day. _

When the name Kyoya popped up in his head, he couldn't help but think about the guy. His ebony black hair, almost like silk. He had _accidentally _touched it a few times. He looked down at his hands. Man he really wanted to touch it again. To run his fingers through his hair, making their way to the beautiful pale skin at his neck, pushing him towards himself and...

Before his fantasies got any further he collided with someone and fell backwards. "Damn it…" he said silently while rubbing his back. He heard the person snicker and suddenly a very familiar hand was in front him. "Are you alright Suoh?" He looked up at Kyoya and nodded, he was too embarrassed to say anything. "Well? Shall I give you a hand or not?" he said sounding amused. At this Tamaki turned bright red and took his hands.

"Hrm" he said trying to clear his throat "Sorry, I was lost in thought". Kyoya only nodded with a smile, and the two of them set off to the music room.

* * *

"NO! We are not going to the beach AGAIN!" Tamaki said irritated while rubbing his temple. "Awww come on! Mi Lord, it was such a long time ago!" The twins said in sync. Before Tamaki could answer that one he felt a hand on his shoulders and he heard Kyoya saying "Because every time we go to the beach there is trouble" while correcting his glasses.

The twins just gave him a gloomy look then gave up with the beach idea, no one argued with him if they valued their lives, only Tamaki.

The room stayed silent for a while, everyone pondering on what they should do on this rare day off. Everyone except for Tamaki. His thoughts were lost on the hand that still lingered on his shoulders. It felt so good, the warmth that Kyoya emitted. Then he started to wonder how it would feel like to embrace him, would his body be as warm as his hands?

But the thing he couldn't get out of his head was why Kyoya had let his hand there for so long. Then suddenly Mitsukuni broke the silence "How about we go to a pastry shop? OR, OR a café?! " Everybody turned to look at him, Kyoya slowly and discretely moving away his hand from Tamaki's shoulder. This made Tamaki suddenly feel cold and lonely. "NO!" everybody except Kyoya and Tamaki yelled. He looked up at Kyoya, who were observing the others, and then he looked down at his feet letting out a sigh.

He hadn't noticed how loud he had actually sighed until Hikaru had said with an irritated voice "If you don't like our suggestions then come with better ones" followed by Kaouro "Yeah Tono, we can't do all the work." Tamaki looked up surprised, he really hadn't thought anyone had heard his sigh.

"… Ehm… ah… Why don't we do something common people would do? Something that doesn't involve going out." He quickly replied, using his usual _common people _thing. He turned his head and looked at Haruhi who also was lost in thought. _"She's probable thinking of what to buy for dinner"_ he thought. "Haruhi, what is it that you common people usually do on a free day like this?"

Haruhi gave him a look saying _Stupid rich bastard_. "Oh we get really drunk on sake and bear you know, not wine because that's toooo expensive" she said sarcastically. All the hosts started to giggle when they were cut off by Tamaki. "Great idea" he said, shocking everyone.

"But Tono, Some of us are underage you know…" Kaouro said with a stern voice. "I won't tell if you don't tell" Tamaki said with a big smirk on his face. Kyoya leaned closer whispering with a concerned voice "Tamaki, are you sure about this? It's against the law". Tamaki looked up at the beautiful face "As I said, I won't tell if you don't tell".

* * *

Tamaki woke up with a huge hangover. The previous day was all a blur to him. What had happened? Suddenly he felt an arm on his chest. Shocked and horrified he turned around to see who was lying beside him. When he saw that it was only Kyoya he sighed with relief. _"Wait… why is Kyoya lying beside me?"_ he looked under the covers _"and naked?!"_

"_Just what had happened last night?"_ he wondered with a bright red blush on his face. He tried to recoil the incidence of the night before.

They had made Mori buy the alcohol, because he was the one who looked more grown up and not to flashy. Then they had gone to Kyoya's place, he would have the house for himself like usual. After that they had begun drinking that disgusting, but addictive, alcohol. After that everything became blurry.

Them playing truth or dare. The Hitachin brothers revealing that they loved each other more than brothers, not a surprise there. Then it became blurry again. Haruhi, the only sober one, helped the others home by calling their drivers, leaving him and Kyoya alone. Then small flashbacks.

"I love you too Tamaki…" Kyoya leaning closer, drunk, but still sexy. Kyoya's mouth against his. Their tongues battling in a passionate kiss.

Kyoya lying underneath him, his naked body covered in sweat, his moth slightly open panting the words _faster, more, Tamaki_ and _I love you_ over and over again until they both came.

Kyoya lying beside him, both breathing heavy while they cuddle closer to each other to get away from the coldness coming over them. Him looking in to those beautiful brown eyes, leaning closer and yet again kissing passionately. His hand entangled in Kyoya's. Him Whispering "I have and will always love you" into Kyoya's ear, making tears flow out of the chocolate eyes. "Me too" he whispers back…

Tamaki's face that had been red the entire time he'd remembered was now even redder. He looked down at his new lover, who still slept quietly. He smiled, feeling happier than he ever felt in his entire life. He put his arms around Kyoya, making him snuggle up against him and his warmth. Then he kissed him on the forehead and went back to sleep, happy that today was Saturday.

The End


End file.
